


just another ten?

by poppinparties



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gentle Kissing, Grillster, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, The Husbands(tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppinparties/pseuds/poppinparties
Summary: "I know I've already kissed you, like, ten times, buuut... could I get just another ten, please?"
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Grillby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	just another ten?

**Author's Note:**

> just a really short and quick one-shot about one of my biggest comfort ships to break the writer's block.

"I know I've already kissed you, like, ten times, _buuut..._ could I get just another ten, please?"

Gaster rolled his eyes, yet not without a smile, as he pulled away from his husband, taking another step backwards towards the door. "Grillby," he said, trying to sound stern but unable to keep the warmth from his voice, "I have to go to work now. In fact, mister, so do you. Don't think I've forgotten."

With a grumble of protest, Grillby refused to let Gaster escape, stepping up to him and wrapping his arms warmly back around Gaster's waist. He rested his head in the crook of his neck. " _You're_ the _Royal Scientist._ And _I_ own the bar. Who's gonna care if either of us are a few minutes late? We're our own bosses, Wings... world's our oyster... now come and make out with me...!" He moved his head and kissed Gaster's jawbone tenderly, then moved downward to the vertebrae of his neck.

Gaster sighed softly, running a hand through Grillby's head-flames and wrapping his other arm around his waist. "As impeccable as your logic is, my darling," he spoke with a smile in his voice, "You know our work is too important to be late. I have CORE maintenance, and _you_ have hungry patrons to feed. Neither of which, most unfortunately, can be neglected in favour of makeout sessions." He gave Grillby a quick kiss on the side of his face. "No matter how nice they are."

"Mmmmmmmmmph..." Grillby mmmmmmmmmph-ed against Gaster's shoulder, before ever-so-reluctantly pulling away. "Fine. But we're having a date night tonight, OK?"

"Sounds perfect," Gaster smiled. "You cook, and I'll bring home a movie?"

Grillby nodded, before fixing Gaster with a stern glare. "And you'd better not cancel on me last-minute to work overtime. I _will_ lock you out." 

Gaster laughed softly, resting his forehead against his husband's and letting his eyesockets slide shut for a moment. "I promise, darling, I'll do everything in my exorbiant amounts of power to get off at a reasonable hour. Now, I really must go..."

With a sigh, Grillby released Gaster's waist, quickly straightening his tie. Today he was wearing a particularly hideous purple and orange polka dot number that Grillby had gotten him as a gift. It made him smile to see it. He placed a hand on Gaster's shoulder and leaned in, quickly kissing his cheek. "Be safe, sweetheart. Love you."

"I love you too, Grillby. I'll see you this evening." And with that, Gaster was finally allowed to leave the house. Grillby watched him leave out the window for a few seconds, until Gaster found his shortcut to work and disappeared from view. Smiling softly, Grillby gathered up his things and prepared to leave for work, too. He was already five whole minutes late to open the bar, and he knew he'd have a pack of very hungry and very impatient royal guards looking for their breakfast kibble waiting for him.

And that evening, when Gaster arrived home only fifteen minutes late to their date night (a new personal record), Grillby made sure to get those ten extra kisses he was due.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! please leave a kudos if you did and leave a comment to let me know what you thought <3


End file.
